Blaze Of Apollo
by Enforcer7
Summary: Under one God do we serve, but under him will we fall? Shield your Eyes, Shield your Face, do not look. it is the Blaze of Apollo. PLZ REVIEW, 2 REVIEWS TO UPDATE


Chapter 1: Seductively Playful.

"Shinji's got a date! Shinji's got a date!" Asuka said happily bouncing around Misato's apartment.

"It's not a date!" Shinji said defensively.

"Yah sure baka like you haven't had the hots for Rei!" Asuka spoke reinserting her point.

"What…. Asuka, Rei's my--------." Shinji was cut off,

"She's your lover what!" Asuka said laughing like a mad woman.

"How can you even think that Asuka!" Misato said seeing that this conversation would never end

"Your right Misato…… Shinji here couldn't get into a girls pants even if she was drunk and out like a light." Asuka said laughing even more.

"Okay you two finish your dinner and head for bed, you have school tomorrow." Misato stated pointing to there rooms.

Asuka turned toward Shinji as they were heading towards there rooms.

"Don't jack off to Anyami Shinji." Asuka said laughing.

"Oh I'll be sure to think of you while I'm doing it." Shinji said playing along with her.

Asuka blushed at this.

"Shinji."

"Yes,"

"You're a perv!"

"If you mean that I think you're hot……. then yes."

"Shinji!" Asuka was blushing.

"Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No but you have a date with Anyami, no two timing you hear!"

"But Asuka Rei's my-------." He was cut off again

"Since your dates tomorrow I might have something special for you in my room," She said seductively antagonizing Shinji.

"Asuka! She heard Misato yell having a beer," No sex, I might allow kissing, or provocative touching but no sex.

"You heard her Shinji…… I don't get the chance to see if your good in bed or not." Asuka said in a playful tone.

"Yah and Asuka Synch test are tomorrow." Shinji said," and if yours goes up towards pleasure and mine goes down for guilt NERV will know something's up.

"Good night Shinji"

"Good night Asuka."

"Good Night Misato." They both said.

Misato was to drunk to answer.

"The Next Morning"

Shinji was already up making breakfast for everyone. Asuka and Misato both woke up to the smell of Shinji's cooking. They quickly got ready and began to eat.

"Thanks Baka this is really good!" said Asuka with a mouthful of food.

"Now Shinji." Misato said as he looked up at her," It's very important that if you sleep over Rei's you wear protection."

Shinji almost choked on his food and shot Misato a glance that said (you know don't you.)

Misato gave Shinji a glare that said (Yah I know but Asuka doesn't let's have a little fun.)

They both started laughing signaling that they understood.

"Oh alright I was gonna try to get out of wearing it but--------." He was interrupted as he had hoped.

Asuka was sitting there choking on her food," WHAT!!!!" she managed to cry out.

"I was going to ask Rei to tell you if I was good in bed or not." Shinji said smirking.

"Well now that I know your kidding, I thought you were serious." Asuka said breathing easy.

"I'm surprised that you went along with it." Shinji said laughing

"I hate you guys!" Asuka said sarcastically.

Just then the door was pulled open by Toji Kensuke and Hikari now they were off to school.

School passed like it normally does boringly no forgeries, detentions, angels attacking nothing, Shinji slept through most of his classes. Finally he made it to lunch.

"Hey what's up Shinji?" Toji and Kensuke said at once

"Hey guys." Shinji replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Toji said acting suspicious.

"Tell you what?" Shinji said not knowing what he had kept from them.

"That you and Anyami were an item?" Kensuke responded.

"That Redheaded demon………..yo guys you're my friends right, so you wouldn't tell Asuka about what I'm about to tell you right."

"Tell the devil yah sure okay!" Toji and Kensuke said cracking up

"Dudes Anyami's my ------------."He was interrupted.

Rei sat down next to them she looked at Shinji and responded," Hello Brother."

"Hey Rei," Kensuke said,"……………………………wait………she said brother?"

"Surprise." Shinji said unenthusiastically.

"Ichrio!" Rei said calling Kensuke by his last name," it is impolite and improper that you call me by my first name unless I wish it."

"Sorry Anyami I didn't know I am sorry!"

"It's okay Kensuke," Rei said," call me Rei."

"She still believes we are………… dating?" Rei said thinking of what the plan was.

"Yah Asuka fell for it hook line and sinker." Shinji said smiling.

"Fell for what Shinji?" Asuka said angrily coming from behind him.

"Me and Misato's protection joke!…you remember this morning?" Shinji said thinking quickly.

"Shinji, Hold up, who said I wanted protection?" Said Rei seductively.

Asuka blushed at this thinking of the possibilities.

"So Rei shows her true colors!" Said Asuka enthusiastically

"Maybe." said Rei seductively again," or maybe I'm just out to play."

Asuka was eating this up; Rei was a very talented actor… who knew.

"Okay that was hot……… I don't care who you are that's hot." said Toji seriously," Dude I got to get to the bathroom.

"That's gross Toji!" Asuka said disgusted and yet interested in what Rei and Shinji's situation was.

"Don't worry Asuka we'll send you a post car!" Rei said.

"Where are you going?" Asked Asuka.

"Me and Shinji will be visiting fantasy land to night!" Rei said giving out a slight howl.

This was so different of Rei usually she was quite and to herself but she wanted to get Asuka bad. Asuka had had enough she stormed off and Toji did to rushing to find a bathroom.

"Wow Rei!" Shinji said impressed.

"Do you think I could …………………make the theater here in the high school?" Rei said pleadingly back to her old self.

"With acting like that sure!" Kensuke said.'

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Said Rei back to her acting," and since Shinji's my brother……………….."

Kensuke fainted and was brought to the nurse.

"Well at least we know he's got fantasies!" said Shinji laughing.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing!" Rei replied laughing along with Shinji.


End file.
